The Blinded Light
by OctoberWind16
Summary: The gaang travels all over the world celebrating 3 years since the war. Sokka proposes to Suki, breaking Toph. But because of this experience, Toph meets somebody who has similiar experiences with a few twists. Hint of Tokka, not much.
1. Chapter 1: How Could He

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar only the plot thingy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own avatar only the plot thingy.

**A/N:** I'm sure I'm the first to make a fan fic like this. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I'm working on it. Oh and when it's italics it's a flashback.

The Blinded Light

Chp.1: How Could He

Toph stubbornly walked, slamming her toes on the floor. How could he? How _could_ he!? She could walk on her own in here; she wasn't the poor doll her parents failed to make. She was The Blind Bandit, she could do anything. Toph tripped and fell face first on to the floor. I can do anything, I can do anything, she thought as the tears poured down, cascading down her cheeks, I can do _anything_. Inside she knew she couldn't walk there, how could she? There was no earth hear, what would she expect? She knew what she was going to get herself in, but nonetheless she joined the reunited group after 3 years since Ozai was defeated. There plan was to just travel the world as a vacation, no having to fight. Zuko stayed back in the palace, though, as Fire Lord it was recommended he stayed. They had traveled all the way to the Northern Water Tribe.

Suki had joined as well, being lovey-dovey with Sokka as always. That didn't bother Toph; she knew Sokka didn't like her. She was even adjusting to the whole thing. But… it all crashed down on her as she stood at the tragedy of her watching the one she liked offer his life for a girl who wasn't her. He asked Suki to marry him in the water oasis, presenting a beautiful ring. It hurt Toph, but she managed. What killed her was that Sokka, the guy that she liked the most, had called her helpless. He knew from the start that she hated being called helpless.

_Toph tripped over a chunk of ice on the streets. "Toph, just admit it, you need help!"_

"_No, I don't!"_

"_Toph, I think you should listen to Sokka," Katara said sweetly._

"_You said it yourself once, Sugar Queen, how are you going to learn if you don't practice?"_

"_But, Toph, you're-"_

"_What!? Are you going to say I'm blind? Go ahead, say it! I'm proud of being blind!"_

"_Toph just let me help you." Toph stubbornly fell silent. "Toph, listen-"_

"_Sokka, I think she is listening."_

"_Well, Toph just let me help you," he repeated "; let me help you before you trip. Toph you're helpless here-…" Toph stopped in her tracks, teeth gritted. _

"_What did you say!?"_

"… _I don't mean it that way! You know what I meant!" he reached to grab her hand but she roared in his face._

"_DON'T EVER CALL ME HELPLESS!!" And she ran off, not knowing where she was._

It might have not meant much, but all her life she was called helpless, but then she went with the Avatar and everything changed. She didn't want to go back to being called helpless, even when she was. And she was already hurting because she knew inside she was helpless walking these streets, but she just couldn't admit it. People watched her from the water street beside her, eyeing her awkwardly. Toph banged the floor with her fists, wanting so badly to tell where she was going. After minutes of endless tears, Toph stood up and walked, back straight. She'd show them, she'd show them all. She tried walking with a bucket full of pride, looking to be ashamed of absolutely nothing. She'd show them…

**A/N:** And that concludes chapter one. This will be a very short story, only like 3 or 4 chapters long, maybe smaller. Can you guys guess who Toph is going to meet? It's pretty obvious to me, but maybe that's just because I'm writing it.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar only the plot thingy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own avatar only the plot thingy.

**A/N:** So you guys probably already know who this person is… well, on with the story.

Chp.2: Whispers

Toph walked, hunching and soaking wet. She no longer held the proud look on her face. Then SPLASH! She fell in to the water for the 10th time that day. Once again she was saved by a person riding the water streets in a boat. Toph's arms stuck out of the water as strong arms pull her up in to the boat. By the hand's textures, Toph could tell this was a man. The man stayed silent and pulled one of her soaked bangs, Toph doing nothing to stop him. "Are you awake-," the man's eyes break open, Toph only sighing.

"Just put me back on the solid streets."

"But you're blind!"

"Exactly. Now put me back before I bite your head off!" The man blinked rapidly.

"Such big talk for a little girl!"

"I am not little!" Toph squirmed from the man's grip, but he wouldn't let her go.

"What is your name?"

"Toph, now let go of me!"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, now let go of me!"

"Almost at marrying age," the man observed "; listen, I have a son-"

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Marry. Your. Son!" Finally Toph broke free and fell back in to the water. "Agh!" She managed to get herself back on to the solid streets, and instead of walking, she crawled, hands frantically searching for ways to go. She really felt helpless.

It was sunset and Toph was leaning against a wall, she had finally given up, when she first heard the whispers. The first whisper caught Toph by surprise, she thought there was a foolish little kid hiding from her, but when she searched, nothing. The whisper came back, the same as the first. "Hello?" It was distant, and seemed to fade. Toph didn't take this haunting, no. She thought it… pulling her curiousness farther. Nobody else on the streets seemed to hear at all. Toph crawled closer to the whispers, curious. In a way she was moving subconsciously, the whispers pulled her in closer before her mind reacted. The whispers began to change and Toph entered a desolate street. "You?" Toph didn't reply to these whispers. "You…" Toph didn't know how, but these whispers not only pulled her closer, they somehow told her the directions. She knew exactly where to go and knew the thing surrounding it, but subconsciously. "Blind… like Death…" Toph still didn't reply. Finally Toph came to her destination. "You…" Toph held her hand out.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3: I Can Feel You

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar only the plot thingy

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating soon, all the hectic about school. Well, here's chapter three. And take no offense, but I was about to discontinue this story.

Chp. 3: I Can Feel You

A cold chill grasped at Toph's wrist, feeling her all, her soul, her goals, her very purpose of living. Toph's arms trembled, she never liked to open that much about herself, and to have somebody just touch her and immediately know everything about her was not a walk in a park. Regaining some of her discretion, Toph tried to pull away, but the hand would not give in. "No," the voice pleaded "; you see me, you know my existence. I can feel you."

"Un," Toph furiously tried to pull away, scared and worried.

"Please," the voice pleaded even more.

"No!" The voice placed another cold hand on Toph's cheek, silencing her fidgeting.

"I can feel you," the voice whispered "; I can help you."

"How could you possibly help _me_?"

"Because I love Sokka as well." Toph fell dead silent, pale eyes soft and sunken "; we share similarities."

"Who are you!?" She demanded, she never heard of another lover, except _Suki_ of course.

"If it really is that important… I am the moon spirit. I am Yue… Princess Yue," she added a little bluntly, but the rest soft words that wrapped around Toph like a silk red ribbon, comforting.

"… Princess…Yue…? Moon spirit… I think I've heard of you before," she loosened up a bit "Sokka always mumbles things in his sleep."

"So you're a keen listener. Oh, what am I saying? Of course you are. You must be to have reached this talented at earthbending."

"How could you fall in love with him if… if you are the moon."

"I didn't always used to be… but the positive thing now is… I can feel you."

**A/N:** So I hope you're content with this, who ever you are. More to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Worth It

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar only the plot thingy

**A/N:** Here you go.

Chp. 4: Not Worth It

"I've never had somebody who has been able to… feel me."

"Just tell me what you want…," Toph adds, frightened a little.

"I watched the avatar and the rest… I knew you were coming here. And I knew how you felt for Sokka, and I know it must have hurt you as much as it hurt me… I was going to get married; I had a fiancé waiting for me. But I didn't love him, no. Then Sokka came…," she chuckled a little "; we fell in love with each other. But we couldn't be together. I had an arranged marriage. His name was Hahn… then the fire nation raided our home and Zhao stole and killed Tui, the moon spirit. The moon spirit had given me part of its life when I was born because I was said to die. So because I contained some of its life, I sacrificed myself and became the new moon spirit… and I loved him," she whispered lastly "; and I still do…"

"I'm sorry… I guess… but-"

"Do you love Sokka?" Toph turned her head away, chest aching with the pounding of her heart.

"Yes… but he… he never knew," tears started trickling down her eyes.

"It's not worth it. It's not worth suffering… I know it's hard, I do know. But he's happy, Toph. He's happy. And to me, whatever makes him happy makes me happy. I just want what's best for him. And I know you do to."

"I hate Suki… I hate her!" She cried, armor breaking off of her with every tear, the armor of the Blind Bandit.

"No, you don't," Yue whispered "; I don't. Toph, it's not worth it…"

"Why doesn't he ever notice me…? No, I don't want to be like this, Yue! I don't… I don't want to cry… no," she kept crying, not able to stop herself "; they're getting married…"

"I know… but you'll meet somebody, Toph, you'll meet somebody who will love you for who you are. Trust me."

"Trust…?" Yue put her head down, eyes tightly closed, holding back the tears that could never come out. Her fingers cold and pale on Toph's cheeks, trembling and unsure. "Not worth it…"

"Toph, please. No, don't hurt yourself like this. Just let it go…" Toph's tears began to disappear as Yue's palm on Toph's cheek began to fade. "Just let it go…," and her spirit returned to its former place, looking over her. All that was left were whispers. "Just… just let it go… let it go… go… just go…" Toph picked herself up, violently brushed the tears away and tried to make her way back to the others. Not going completely a lone, though.


	5. Chapter 5: Panic and Forgive

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar only the plot thingy

Chp. 5: Panic and Forgive

Toph made out the voices of the group and tried, as much as she could, to reach them. She tried yelling for them, but it was covered with the voices of the other people on the streets. "Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki! Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara! Guys! GUYS!!" People rustled and stumbled over Toph, who was crawling, searching for her way.

"Where do you think she went?" she heard them through all the noise.

"We've been searching everywhere."

"Come on, let's go. We'll find her later."

"No! You guys, come back! Ugh," somebody tripped over her, a woman with heels.

"Excuse me," she scrunched up her face at Toph and left. Toph banged a fist onto the ground.

"Katara! Yue!" she began to get restless. She no longer heard the voices of her friends, and panic began to creep in her as the streets became busier and crowded. She felt like a little child, lost in the middle of a massive store, searching for her parents. She had no complete idea where to go. Maybe she would ask. "Hey. Hey!" She caught somebody's attention.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Doesn't matter! Have you seen my friends? One is bald and has an arrow on his head. Y'know, the avatar. Another one has hair loops, and she's from the southern water tribe. Her brother wears a ponytail, and his fiancé … his fiancé… has short hair. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, I have. They were just here. But I don't know where they left. What am I, a stalker or something?" And the man left. Toph's heart pounded. Idiot, she thought, that idiot! She wanted to scream at them for not finding her, for not looking for her. She crawled one step and fell into the water, again. This plus the panic she already had made her panic even more. She splashed and splashed, trying to get out.

"He-," and her voice was covered with the water rushing into her. She was helpless. It took longer for somebody to rescue her, and this time it was a woman on the solid streets.

"Are you ok?"

"No… No, no!" she said between deep breaths. "I need to find my friends."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you there.-"

"Yes, yes you can! That's what everybody else says, because they can't be bothered with somebody that's not of their likes! But, no, I am not your second choice!"

"Uh… keep your voice down-"

"No, I am _not_ turning down my voice! Not until somebody tells me where my friends are at!"

"Ok, ok!"

"It's the avatar, a girl with hair loops, a boy with a ponytail, and a girl with short hair."

"I've seen the avatar."

"Where!?"

"He went… around the corner, and from the looks of it, he's probably going to a tea shop with his friends."

"Where. Is. That!?"

"Ugh… wasting my time… here," she took the drenched Toph near them. "I have to go, so you're going to have to catch up to them. They're not that far."

"Yes!" and Toph quickly crawled on her way.

"Hey! No thank you!?" But Toph just kept on going her way. I'm so close, she thought, so close.

"Aang, Katara! Sokka, Suki!" The group turned around, but they didn't see her.

"Did you guys…," Katara asked "; here that?"

"I think it was Toph. Toph!" Toph came on sight.

"Guys!" She stood and searched for somebody's arm, anybodies. She found Aang's and punched him _hard_.

"OW!!"

"Never, ever, _ever_ do _that_ to _me_!"

"We're sorry. But you were the one who left-"

"Can it, Sugar Queen!"

"Alright, we're just glad you're ok," she hugged Toph, as did Aang.

"I'm so sorry, Toph."

"It's… ok. Just let it go." Sokka smiled and he and Suki joined in the hug. "I'm going to kill you all for putting me through that!" The laughed and savored the moment. Just let it go, right, Toph thought, as if she were actually speaking to Yue. The sun drifted off, the first signs of night appearing. Just let it go.

**A/N: Hooray, it's done! I hope you enjoyed. That took an awful long time even though it was only a 5 chapter long story. Ha, funny…**


End file.
